


Blue and Green Make Purple

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Multi, season 1 of X-Ray and Vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray goes through the worst thing he can think of. Falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Green Make Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a re-telling of season 1 of X-Ray and Vav with a Vav/X-Ray/Hilda tint. I wanted to write something through X-Ray's eyes and some headcannons I have for him. I don't know how i feel about this because it started out strong for me but seemed to turn into a mess at the end. Hopefully, you enjoy it.

X-Ray has done many stupid things in his life. Jumped off one too many high places, smarted off to one too many people. _Kick ass first, ask questions_ _later_ was his motto after all. Becoming a “superhero” was high up on the stupid list. Actually becoming a superhero was above that.

But the worst, the goddamn fucking worst, the stupidest thing he’s ever done in his fucking life was fucking fall in love.

~

He knows he’s fucked the second they meet Hilda.

Vav and him are angry and sweaty, tired from a long night of doing anything to get attention and being ignored. This whole play pretend thing had gotten old. Dull. They weren’t getting the rewards he was promised and to be honest? He was ready to give up.

Then Hilda comes along (fucking _Hilda_ with her _fucking_ inventions and fucking smarts) and suddenly. Suddenly, life gets exciting again. He has superpowers! (Even if they were only connected to the glasses and the gloves, they were still superpowers ok? It counted.) They can do stuff now, actually save the day. _Sure_ , there are a few bumps along the road (like maybe destroying the city) but what was that compared to them stopping the bad guys?

Nothing. Ok, a few people losing their homes is nothing to them getting an article in the newspaper.

 (Nothing compares to being able to see Vav _happy_ for once. Vav’s happy and doing what he loves and X-Ray would be damned if some lousy citizens took that away from him)

Besides, Vav and Hilda made him help rebuild. Everything turned out alright. It was a win-win for everyone.

It’s when ORF gets taken that X-Ray suspects his life was about to get shittier. Because there’s a feeling, deep in his chest and stirring in his stomach, a stupid no-good feeling of something like guilt as he watches Hilda bemoan her loss and Vav try to comfort her. It only intensifies when she tells her sad story (how ORF was Hilda’s only friend and how she had to build something to starve off the loneliness and it hits so close to home that X-Ray has to cut her off). 

The stupid, stupid thing is that he can feel himself fucking _caring_ and that is a no-no. He promised himself, long ago between the time his dog died and the time his father left, that he would only care about two people, his mom and Vav, and that was it. So feeling sorry for Hilda is bad and X-Ray figures that as soon as they rescue ORF, he’ll can bury those feelings in video games and soda.

And then they get ORF back. And then they discover the Mad King, discover that something devious is going on. And then there’s the excitement and planning and slight fear because if they fuck this up, there could be actual consequences this time, not just disappointing a little girl for failing to get her kitty out of a tree.

Luckily, X-Ray has Vav working on it and if anything, he trusts Vav to do everything in his power to figure out what was going on. And if Vav can’t figure it out, he’s positive Hilda can.

Well, he was sure Hilda could until the mayor calls and they meet the asshole who calls himself the Corpirate. And what does the asshole do? Fucking tries to brainwash them! Luckily, they were too awesome to fall for it (screw what Rusty had to say). Hilda, because she wasn’t as awesome and honestly a bit of a dumbass, fell right for the asshole’s trap. From there, everything sort of blurs into his heart pumping and tangled limbs and a bright flash of light. When X-Ray wakes up, it still seems like a dream to him, a faraway nightmare. Looking up to see Rusty’s disappointed face and the sad, defeated look in Vav’s eyes, it hits him.

Fear. Cold, hard fear that drops into his stomach like a stone. And honestly he doesn’t know what scares him more, that the city is now full of what are essentially zombies or that the fear wasn’t for him but for Vav and Hilda.

They could have died today. It’s at the tip of X-Ray’s tongue to suggest they go somewhere else, to grab Vav and run and put this whole hero business behind him. But the thought of _what about Hilda_ runs across his mind and X-Ray knows. There was no running from this.

It’s a grueling few weeks up to the rescue. X-Ray hardly sleeps and Vav barely eats, the constant worry of discovery and the knowledge that _they_ were the last hope takes its toll on them. Their small hidey hole ends up covered in discarded plans, ripped to shreds by a frustrated Vav. X-Ray can’t seem to stop training, putting some goddamn effort into actually leaning something.

On days when he’s in a good mood, X-Ray entertains the thought of what his mother would say if she could see him now.

On bad days, X-Ray cries over a picture of the two of them celebrating her birthday.

The only good thing X-Ray could think to come out of being coped up like this was that it seemed to bring Vav and him closer. The two of them had never been afraid to touch each other but now it held more weight. They were each other’s only comfort now, a human touch able to bring them out of any negative thoughts they had dug themselves into. (X-Ray often finds himself pressed up against Vav’s back, eyes closed with the feeling of wanting something _more._ )

The last few days before they could put their plan into action were the most stressful, especially when Rusty left to meet a ‘contact’ that could hopefully provide them with some transportation. Their hideout seemed to get more silent now that it was just the two of them, a new sort of tension hanging in the air.

It drives X-Ray nuts because he can’t stop thinking about it. The green clad superhero finds himself looking at Vav longer as the clock ticks down. He wakes up at night, broken dreams of a bloody or worse Vav floating through his mind. He can’t help himself sneaking into Vav’s cot after those sort of dreams, seeking the other’s warmth. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, why this sudden want to check up on Vav more often, this _need_ to see the other smile again like in the old days. There’s a burning desire to see the Brit happy and it confuses the fuck out of X-Ray.

Of course, as his luck has it, he figures it out mere hours before they put their plan into action. He’s in _love_ with the fucker. X-Ray visibly flinches when it hits him. The notion was so foreign to him. Sure, they’ve always been close, stuck to each other, and his mother has basically adopted Vav. But to be in _love_?

He’d have to be crazy.

But there’s no other explanation for why his heart is beating fast as he sees Vav suit up. No explanation for how his stomach clenches at the serious look he sees on the other’s face, for why he wants to walk up and gently wipe it away. No way to explain why he’s thinking of running away again, not because he’s afraid but because he wants to save Vav from what could possibly happen.

Hands shaking, he puts on his own suit and follows Vav out into battle.

Sneaking into the building is easier than X-Ray had thought it would be. Breaking Hilda free of the mind control, even easier. But soon the alarms sound and they’re in the thick of it. Guards come running, guns raised but they were prepared for that. With an order from Vav, they indispose of the immediate threat, even making it till the helicopter Rusty’s buddy was able to get them. Things go to shit then, naturally, but they don’t freak out. They were no longer helpless, instead able to hold their own against the Corpirate’s men.

Until they can’t. And then X-Ray finds himself tied up, staring down into the face of death. Catching Vav’s eye, X-Ray feels it again. _Love._ That horrible feeling of heart clenching, stomach turning utter adoration he has for this man.

His biggest regret was not grabbing Vav, back at the base, and kissing him.

Then Vav nods and X-Ray sees Hilda out of the corner of his eye, struggling. It breaks the spell and fills him with determination. The Corpirate may have taken his entire life away, but he wasn’t taking this. Leaping into the air, they use the hidden knives they had kept, breaking free of their ropes. Then, in true X-Ray and Vav fashion, they crotch crush the asshole.

Even so, the battle was still hard fought, it taking the two of them combining their weapons to finally defeat the son of a bitch. X-Ray had never felt more proud than when he got to watch the Corpirate slowly fall to his doom (even if Vav had ended such an awesome fight with a lame ass quip). Having Hilda come up and freak out over how totally amazing they were (duh, it’s like she hasn’t been paying attention) lifted the feeling of burden off his chest. Hilda was safe, undamaged, and already back to her normal self.

(He ignores the way his stomach flutters at the excited look in her eye. He already has to deal with one set of feelings, he doesn’t need another.)

X-Ray finally gets that parade he was always promised. He gets to meet the mayor (officially, this time, and without the stupid mind control), gets to see his name blown up in the news. People are stopping him in the street and thanking him and he even gets to sign a few autographs.

Really, though, none of that matters much to him right now. Being able to stay by Vav’s side, kicking butt and taking names and falling deeper into the pit of love, make the top of the list of what’s important to him. Bugging Hilda while she tries to work also works its way up.

And if he notices that Vav has started giving him shy looks or that this emotion, whatever it is, he has for Hilda is growing? He doesn’t mention it, instead keeping that locked tight inside. He figures he has all the time in the world to figure it out now.

Nothing was going to take him away from this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
